


His muse

by Damian422



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian422/pseuds/Damian422
Summary: Myungsoo is a photographer who meets a model at a photoshoot who he can't take his eyes off of.Sungyeol is a model who loves attention.





	His muse

Myungsoo finished setting up the camera for the photoshoot. He was shooting an ad for swimwear, his favorite kind of shoots.

It started off with girls in bikinis and a few one pieces on the beach, some sexy, some cute.

Myungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t planning on keeping any photos.

 

Next were the men, Myungsoo couldn’t tell if he was jealous of the men’s bodies or the water touching those tanned pecs and muscular thighs. Both, it was definitely both.

The last model on the other hand, a man named Lee Sungyeol. There was something different about him. He didn’t look human. His long legs alone made Myungsoo forget about the other models, almost made him forget about the shoot.

Sungyeol was only in an open white button up with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of sunglasses on his head and a bright red speedo. His eyes met Myungsoo’s and a smirk on his face made Myungsoo’s heart skip a beat.

He laid on the beach, knowing a large wave was coming towards him.

Myungsoo got the shot just as the wave hit him, making him look like an atlantisian prince.

The wave knocked off Sungyeol’s sunglasses and made his shirt nearly transparent. The interns were about to go to him but he raised a hand to them, stopping them in their tracks.

He stared at Myungsoo, biting his lower lip seductively. He brushed his dark hair back with one hand and moved the other hand over his side and closer to his hip bone, bringing attention to how much the wet speedo showed off.

Myungsoo wasn’t thinking when he snapped the photo.

Sungyeol got up and walked over, refusing a towel, “Let’s see what you got”.

Myungsoo stared for a number of seconds before realizing Sungyeol was talking to him, “...ah, yes, o-of course” He showed Sungyeol the photos.

“Wow, you’re actually pretty good” Sungyeol sounded impressed, looking over at Myungsoo. His eyes trailed over every inch of the man next to him, smirking even more in approval.

“Oh, thank you” Myungsoo tried to present himself professionally despite Sungyeol’s eyes giving him chills.

“Alright, let me see” said Sunggyu, the magazine editor who hired Myungsoo. He looked through Myungsoo’s camera, “Alright, so far so good. That’s a wrap everybody! We’ll meet at the boat in two days at eleven o’clock, don’t be late!” He called out to everyone.

Myungsoo started to pack his gear.

  


Later that night, Myungsoo sent the photos to Sunggyu, but he made sure to keep copies of the photos he liked. Despite initially planning on saving all the sexy ones of the men and women, only Sungyeol’s pictures captured his interest. Especially the one after the wave. Myungsoo could swear Sungyeol did that for him. His eyes bore straight through the photograph at Myungsoo and that hand on his hip was there for a purpose. A purpose that can be seen in the bottom lip between his teeth.

Sungyeol was the most attractive man he had ever seen. The more he stared at the photograph on his laptop screen, the more blood headed down to his nether regions.

Myungsoo closed his eyes to try to pull himself together but instead he saw those piercing eyes and those full lips. It didn’t even feel like his hands as his pants were undone and his cock brought out.

Sungyeol smirked in Myungsoo’s imagination as a thumb rubbed his slit and gently stroked his shaft.

Myungsoo let out a small gasp and blindly searched for lotion on his desk, not wanting to break the spell his imaginary Sungyeol had over him.

He found it and soon it was those pretty lips around his cock instead of his hand.

Myungsoo moaned, a hand massaging his balls.

Sungyeol looked up at him with a look far too innocent for his actions.

Myungsoo panted and the sensation stopped at Sungyeol stood up and removed the speedo, freeing his own hard cock. He grabbed the lotion from Myungsoo’s desk and bent over. He spreads his long legs, showing his ass off to Myungsoo.

“Like what you see?” Sungyeol’s sultry voice asked as he teased his hole with his finger.

Myungsoo could only whimper.

Sungyeol smirked and pushed the finger inside him, his cock twitched at the sensation.

Myungsoo wanted to touch him so badly but his body only allowed him to jerk himself as Sungyeol added more and more fingers until he was almost fucking himself with his whole hand.

“Fuck” Myungsoo panted.

Sungyeol turned around, that devilish smirk on his perfect face. He climbed onto Myungsoo’s lap and impaled himself on Myungsoo’s hard cock “mmmm much better, don’t you think?”

Myungsoo moaned at the feeling of Sungyeol around him.

Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo into a kiss with one hand and with the other, brought Myungsoo’s hand to his cock.

Myungsoo melted into the kiss and jerked off Sungyeol, who began to ride him.

Sungyeol parted the kiss but kept his hold on the back up Myungsoo’s neck. He rested his head on Myungsoo’s shoulder “oh you feel so good, mmm, give it to me baby. Fill me up with that big cock, I want you to make me cum. I wanna see you lick it off me.” he said filthily, speeding up his movements “I bet you wanna bend me over and make me scream, don’tcha?”

Myungsoo moaned loudly as he started to thrust up.

“Oh fuck yes, right there” Sungyeol moaned.

Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol’s hips and fucked into him

Sungyeol jerked himself, moaning loudly into Myungsoo’s ear, turning him on even more.

It wasn’t long before Myungsoo came, his orgasm filling him with pure bliss “Ah Sungyeol! Fuck!”

When he opened his eyes, Sungyeol wasn’t there anymore, it was just him with his dick in his hand and cum on his shirt and shorts.

Myungsoo sat there panting and looked back at the photo.

“Jeez, all this over a photo” he shook his head and started to clean up.

 

The next shoot took place on a yacht. The water was calm and not a single cloud in the sky.

Myungsoo was setting his gear up on deck when he heard a voice behind him, “hey, I forgot to ask you your name last time”

Myungsoo, nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Sungyeol, standing over him. “Oh, uh, my name’s Myungsoo” he stood up but was still shorter than the model.

“I take it you already know who I am?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you...though I gotta say...pictures don’t do you justice”

Sungyeol smiled, “Thanks but I think your photos do a pretty damn good job”

Myungsoo felt his face get warm, “I’m glad you like how they came out” he tried not to blush.

“Yeah, have you taken any other photos yet? We’re only staying in Bali for another three days before going back”

“Oh, I went out on a hike yesterday and caught some nice scenic and wildlife shots”

“Nice, Maybe you can take me on a trail at some point”

Myungsoo liked the idea of spending time with Sungyeol, “sure, that’d be fine”

“Great, by the way, you wanna hit the town after this shoot?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah sure, if it’s not too much trouble”

“It’s a date” Sungyeol teased, winking at him before going over to the stylists.

Myungsoo’s heart started beating fast in excitement, he couldn’t help but smile as he continued his work.

 

Sungyeol was the first model up for Myungsoo to photograph, This time he had what looked like a fancy hawaiian shirt with a black tank top, light brown shorts that barely reached halfway on his thighs and a captain’s hat lazily hanging off of the side on Sungyeol’s head as if it was a rapper’s snapback.

Even though it wasn’t sexy like Sungyeol’s earlier shots, Myungsoo still couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he still found it irresistibly charming.

A later shot was one with the models as a group, the girls were drinking cocktails and laughing at Sungyeol laying across another male model who was laughing too. They were posing as a group of friends on vacation.

Myungsoo couldn’t help but feel jealous of the other man but Sungyeol did look cute when he was smiling with a drink in his hands.

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol made plans to meet up the next day at a cafe for breakfast. Myungsoo was nervous, he didn’t know if Sungyeol was serious or not when he said their meetup was a date, Myungsoo was a bit scared to ask.

Sungyeol waved at him and pulled up a chair, “hey”, he smiled.

“Hey” Myungsoo smiled back.

“So where to first?”

“Hm?”

“You said you wanted to check out the town”

“Ah” Myungsoo thought for a moment “I was thinking of trying the different foods and maybe a bit of shopping”

“Sounds good to me”

The waiter came over and took their orders and then Sungyeol spoke up again.

“So what got you into photography?”

“Oh, my parents wanted me to pick extracurriculars in middle school and since I’m not athletic enough for sports, not smart enough for extra academic clubs, nor talented enough for art club, all that was left was anime club and photography club. I joined both but fell in love with photography and how it can preserve a moment.”

“Wow, I just thought you were just too shy to be a model so you decided to be behind the camera instead”

Myungsoo blushed, “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m not handsome enough to be a model and I’m well aware of that”

“What? But you are, when I saw you on the plane here, I really thought you were a model”

“I’m flattered but I think I’ll just stick to being the photographer...anyway, what got you into modeling?”

“Oh, I was scouted when I was in college, my parents were pissed when I missed my midterm exam to audition for a shoot but I got in and I had a lot of fun. After I debuted, I got many more offers and I left school and pursued my dream”.

“You just gave up on school?”

“To be fair, I didn’t like my major. My parents just wanted me to go into accounting but I thought it was boring and I was close to flunking anyway so at least I have a chance of being successful as a model.” Sungyeol explained

“I see, are they happy now?”

“My family accepted the fact I’m a model but do hope I get a ‘real job’ in the future” Sungyeol sighed

“Well at least you’re happy” Myungsoo said, awkwardly

Sungyeol smiled a bit, “yeah, I am. Believe it or not, I actually got called ugly in school, growing up”

“Really?!?”

Sungyeol nodded, “I once ran into a girl who was really popular that most of the guys liked, not only did she try to hit on me without recognizing me but it felt amazing turning her down after listening for years about how other guys would give up their kidney to go on a date with her. Too bad she wasn’t that hot back then and age made her uglier”

Myungsoo laughed a little but a question came up, “wait, are you attracted to girls?”

“Nah, I’ve only liked guys, you?”

Myungsoo internally sighed in relief, “I don’t care about gender, I just like people”

“Ah” Sungyeol drank his coffee

“Yeah” Myungsoo drank his tea

Sungyeol’s hand moved so he was touching Myungsoo’s on the table, “Gotta say, model or not, you’re a very good looking guy”

Myungsoo blushed, “thanks and you’re not so bad looking yourself”

Sungyeol smiled and kissed Myungsoo’s cheek before going to pay.

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol wandered around, holding hands and checking out random shops together. They also stopped for plenty of food too before going to bar that night.

Myungsoo drank his maitai and Sungyeol had a pina colada. They just talked about their lives and what they like to do when they’re not working.

When music started playing, Sungyeol puts his glass down and gets up, offering Myungsoo a hand. “Wanna dance?”

Myungsoo takes his hand and joins him on the dance floor.

Sungyeol used his size to twirl Myungsoo around and Myungsoo would grind up against him, hoping to fluster him for a change.

The pair were having a lot of fun and slowly just swayed together as a slow song played. Myungsoo had his hands around Sungyeol’s waist as Sungyeol had the around Myungsoo’s shoulder and halfway through the song, he pecks Myungsoo on the lips gently.

Myungsoo is surprised but he kisses back, pulling Sungyeol closer.

Sungyeol smiles in the kiss and runs his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair.

Later that night, the pair drunkenly walked back to the hotel, using each other as support.

Myungsoo pulled Sungyeol into a sloppy kiss “goodnight~ hehe” he then staggered off down the hall to his own room.

 

The two spent their last day in Bali at the beach. They swam, played volleyball, posed for pictures, ate seafood at a nearby restaurant and watched the sunset, cuddling in the sand, leaning against a log.

Myungsoo sat between Sungyeol’s long legs and leaned back against Sungyeol’s chest.

Sungyeol had his arms wrapped around Myungsoo and his chin on top of his head.

“Yeol”

“Yeah?”

“Do think we could keep seeing each other when we go home?”

“I’d like that, besides, I gave you my number for a reason” Sungyeol smiled

Myungsoo smiled too and turned around to kiss Sungyeol.

Sungyeol kissed back and the two kept kissing until it got dark.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo walked along the beach, hand in hand. “Myung”

“Yeah?”

“If we start dating, let’s come back here for our anniversaries”

“Sure thing” Myungsoo lets go to hug Sungyeol with one arm.

Sungyeol does the same, “Myung, can you stay with me...I wanna show you something in my room”

“Oh...okay, I’ll spend the night with you” Myungsoo smiled

 

Once they get back, Sungyeol kisses him “set up your camera while I get ready”

Myungsoo nods and does so.

Sungyeol grabs something from his duffel bag and goes to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Sungyeol comes out and he’s only wearing the speedo he wore on the first day. Only this time the bulge is considerably bigger.

Myungsoo was surprised as he watched Sungyeol sit on the bed, his legs spread, displaying himself.

“I saw how much you liked this thing on me, so this is your own private photoshoot. A souvenir from Bali”

“R-really?”

“Mhm and feel free to tell me what you wanna see, I’m not shy, though if you want me naked, you might have to lose a few layers” he winked

Myungsoo blushed, “oh uh...okay, ummm can you lean back”

Sungyeol does so, palming himself for the camera.

He bites his lip and takes the picture, “now...can you show me your back?”

Sungyeol rolls over, showing his butt to the camera and slides his thumb under the waistband, teasing the take the swimsuit off.

Myungsoo takes another photo. “I guess you can decide the pose now” he said shyly.

He takes the speedo off, revealing his erection to Myungsoo and his camera. He then laid on his back and pulling his knees up, exposing his ass, taint, balls and dick to him.

Myungsoo bites his lip and takes another photo, feeling a bit braver and more turned on.

Sungyeol then sits up, puts some lube on his hand and rubs his cock, “don’t forget what I said Myung”

He remembers that he has to strip too so he just takes his shirt and swim trunks off, “I’m not posing though”

“That’s fine, I just wanted to see how your body’s reacting to this” He thumbed his own slit, staring at Myungsoo’s hardening cock

“Oh…” he blushed at having someone stare at him like that but took a photo of Sungyeol jacking off

“Mmm, I’ve always liked being watched, knowing that you’ll keep those photos of me exposing myself to you, that really turns me on, mmmm, make sure to get me when I cum”

Myungsoo could feel himself getting a semi and he nods.

Sungyeol rubs his balls, spreading his legs wider, moaning.

He takes another photo and palms himself

“Mmmm yeah, touch yourself, fuck” Sungyeol pants

“I-I’d rather have you touch me” Myungsoo admits

Sungyeol stops and beckons Myungsoo over with a ‘come hither’ finger.

Myungsoo obeys, bringing his camera.

Sungyeol grabs Myungsoo’s hips and brings him closer so he could lick Myungsoo’s shaft

Myungsoo bites his lip and takes the photo.

Sungyeol takes Myungsoo into his mouth.

Myungsoo takes the photo and uses all his self control to not just drop the expensive camera and grab onto Sungyeol’s hair.

As if Sungyeol could read Myungsoo’s mind, he holds a hand up. Myungsoo gives him the camera. Sungyeol pulls off “I’ll take the picture, just fuck my mouth”

Myungsoo blushes redder and nods, he grips onto Sungyeol’s hair and leads his dick into the model’s mouth.

Sungyeol bobs his head on the cock in encouragement. Myungsoo moans and starts to thrust into Sungyeol’s mouth.

Sungyeol moans and takes the photos. He even rubs Myungsoo’s balls.

Myungsoo pants, “oh fuck yeol”

Sungyeol breaks away and pulls Myungsoo onto his lap, grinding their cocks together.

Myungsoo kisses Sungyeol deeply, grabbing the camera from Sungyeol.

Sungyeol uses his large hand to jerk them both off simultaneously.

Myungsoo takes a photo of that before setting the camera down on the bed, “Please tell me you have a condom, I wanna be inside you”

“Mmmm check my pants in the bathroom, but first, tell me how to get you off” he stops jerking.

“I...talk dirty…I like it when people talk dirty to me”

“Oh fuck, that’s hot, hurry up and get that condom so you can fuck me” he smacked Myungsoo’s ass.

Myungsoo went and got the condom but came back to Sungyeol prepping himself with his fingers

“Mmmmm you’re gonna want a close up of this” he smirked as he slid in another finger

Myungsoo grabbed the camera and took photos of Sungyeol fingering his hole and jerking himself off.

“Does that thing do video?”

“No, but I’ve got a video camera at home”

“Oh we’re gonna have so much fun when we go home, now hurry up, I want you to fill me up with that fucking cock of yours”

Myungsoo bit his lip and whimpered, putting the camera down beside Sungyeol, taking the condom out and rolling it on.

Sungyeol took his fingers out and used his two hands to stretch his cheeks for his partner.

Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol’s hips and slammed into him

“Oooh fuck yes myung, mmmm so fucking big”

Myungsoo waited for Sungyeol to adjust before starting to move, gripping Sungyeol’s hips hard.

“Oh yes Myung, harder” he jerks himself

Myungsoo complies and pounds into Sungyeol

Sungyeol moans and takes a photo of Myungsoo fucking his ass.

Myungsoo takes the encouragement and thrusts faster into SUngyeol

“Ah Myung! Yes fucking yes! Make me cum babe! Mmm more!” Sungyeol pants

Myungsoo moans as Sungyeol’s ass tightens around him.

“Mmm Myung, make me your cock slut, I wanna be covered in your cum inside and out”

Myungsoo moaned louder “Oh fuck Yeol”

“Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Pound into me!”

Myungsoo pulls out and turns Sungyeol over before taking him from behind and pounding into Sungyeol’s prostate.

“Oh yes, fuck yeah, that’s it, there. Mmm spank me, I’ve been naughty”

Myungsoo smacks Sungyeol’s ass cheek and Sungyeol moans loudly.

Myungsoo does it again and again

“Oh fuck myung, I’m gettin close”

Myungsoo pushes Sungyeol forward so he can kneel on the bed and pull Sungyeol to him so that he’s riding him. “Ride me Sungyeol, show me how badly you want to cum”

Sungyeol moaned and quickly starts bouncing on Myungsoo’s cock.

Myungsoo jerks Sungyeol off and sucks on his neck.

Sungyeol reaches back to grab Myungsoo’s ass to pound into himself harder.

Sungyeol cums some time later and Myungsoo jerks himself off over Sungyeol so that he cums all over him.

Myungsoo takes one more photo before cleaning up his model.


End file.
